


Reigniting the Flame

by Kanracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/pseuds/Kanracchi
Summary: Hinata quit volleyball after high school without an explanation. He is walking around his university's campus late at night and runs into someone unexpected.[Wrote this as a Christmas gift for my dearest Nubi, who challenged me to write a cinnamon roll uke POV. XD]





	Reigniting the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nubi_monbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubi_monbebe/gifts).



The campus is quiet. It’s dark and no one is out and about. I had needed a break from my last minute study session for an exam the next day that I had completely forgotten about until this morning. I’m such an idiot. I’m going to fail it for sure.

I pull my arms around myself as I find myself walking past the sports facility. I can’t help but stop and gaze up at it longingly. It has been so long since I’ve been inside for any other reason than to watch an intercollegiate game or use the gym at the back of the building. Even if I’m not playing volleyball anymore, I still like to burn through my overabundance of energy on a daily basis. When I can’t go for a run or ride my bike, the university’s volleyball coach takes pity on me and lets me use their equipment. 

I find myself sighing heavily, my breath coming out in a puff of fog in front of me in the crisp night air, as I continue walking past the building. I listen to my own quiet footsteps - the only thing breaking the silent night air - until I hear a second set join in. I raise my eyes and find myself watching what must be an illusion crossing my path. A ghost from my happy high school days. The person who made me feel the most alive I had ever felt in my life.

“K-kageyama…?” I ask hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

The former setter for the Karasuno volleyball club spins toward the sound of my voice, recognition clear in his blue eyes. “Hinata,” Kageyama whispers back at me. He blinks a few times then shakes his head, looking at me with a mixture of irritation, confusion and sadness. “H-how… wh-wha… Where…” he stammers. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“What do you mean?” I bite my lip and lower my eyes to the ground, unable to meet his intense gaze. 

“I mean,” he says as he takes a challenging step closer to me. “Where have you been, Hinata? I thought you threatened to take me on… to defeat me. You… you promised that you were going to stand on the same level as me always.” He pauses and I notice that his whole body is shaking, making me look up into his angry eyes. “Where. Have. You. Been.”

I wince as he continues to glare at me before I drop my eyes again to stare at the ground. “Oh I’ve been around,” I mutter under my breath, trying to avoid answering his question. “How about you? I haven’t heard from you since the end of summer after we graduated together.” My voice is quiet and uncertain and when the word ‘together’ crosses my lips, I feel them tremble slightly.

“No,” Kageyama mutters angrily. “You’re not allowed to be sad. You’re not allowed to make me feel guilty for asking you these things. It’s not fair, Hinata! You just… disappeared.” His hands are shaking, drawing my attention away from the ground. “On top of everything you quit volleyball… how could you do that? If you hadn’t done that, we could have at least…” He stops his train of thought abruptly. “Damn it, dumbass. Look at me!”

I don’t know what I’m expecting other than anger when I finally look up to meet Kageyama’s blue eyes. What I see makes me blink in confusion. He does look angry, but on the edge of that anger is sadness. When I continue to stare dumbly at him, he narrows his eyes before they soften slightly. “Hinata. Why did you quit?” he prompts. “Why did you break your vow to always stand by my side no matter what?”

“I…” I start, hearing my voice break irritatingly, causing me to stop and clear my throat. “I tried to play. I really did. It just wasn’t the same anymore,” I mutter dumbly. “I think I outgrew it.”

“Outgrew it? What does that even mean?!” Kageyama shouts back at me angrily. “You who always had a ball in your hand. You who would beg for me to toss to you until you were practically falling asleep on your feet. You were synonymous with volleyball in my head. Volleyball idiot Hinata!”

“I played a little when I first entered university but… it wasn’t the same,” I admit, my voice small and meek.

“And just who are you now, anyway?! This is not the Hinata Shoyo I know!” He continues to shout. Kageyama reaches forward and grabs me by the collar so he can yell directly in my face. “The Hinata Shoyo I know would never sound so unsure of himself, even if he was being an idiot! The Hinata I know would never quit anything, least of all volleyball!” 

After a few long moments of Kageyama catching his breath after his outburst, I drop my eyes to the side looking as dejected as I feel. “Are you done?” I ask him quietly, reaching my hand up to pry his grip off my collar. When he doesn’t answer me, I continue. “I couldn’t play anymore, okay? I meant it when I said it wasn’t the same anymore. I lost myself… I didn’t know how to play the way I did in high school. I was… missing something.”

Kageyama’s face drops from anger to concern and confusion. “What does that even mean, Hinata? Did you get hurt or something? Are you okay?” he asks me carefully, subconsciously looking me over as if he’s checking for any signs of a long term injury.

I squirm under his almost appraising look and shake my head. “Not really,” I say with an attempted smile. “I mean… it hurt to quit but I couldn’t bring myself to get excited about volleyball anymore.”

“Why?” Kageyama asks curiously. When I don’t answer he presses further. “You said you were missing something.” He pauses again, studying my face. “What were you missing, Hinata?” he continues quietly.

“I…” I start but stop before my mouth says something against my will. “I didn’t really get along with my teammates. I think being with such an amazing group in high school really spoiled me.” I try to smile again but fail even more obviously than before. “Plus, my setter was crap,” I add with a nervous laugh, feeling my face flush slightly in embarrassment. I silently pray my former setter misses the expression on my face.

“Hinata,” Kageyama says as he takes a purposeful step closer to me, almost glaring into my eyes. “Why didn’t you come to my university with me?” he asks quietly.

I look up at him, my eyes widen in surprise. “W-why would I have d-done that?” I stammer, looking away from his piercing blue eyes as they seem to search my very soul for the answers that I’m keeping hidden. “Y-you don’t need m-me. It’s fine. I don’t need to play volleyball.”

“Bullshit!” Kageyama yells in my face again, causing me to look back at him with startled eyes. “That’s all bullshit! You’ve always needed to play volleyball. You’ve always needed to have a ball in your hand. You’ve always needed to feel the sting on you palm from hitting the perfect spike. Just like I’ve always needed to play. Just like I’ve always needed to set the ball perfectly to make it easy for my spikers to hit past any wall. Just like I’ve always needed you, you dumbass!” He pauses to take a deep breath before groaning irritably. “I mean… no one has ever been able to live up to you. You were the perfect spiker. Freakishly fast with an almost endless supply of stamina. And… and you trusted me fully from the very beginning.”

“Why wouldn’t I have trusted you?” I ask dumbly, dropping my gaze again. “You knew more than I did. You were better than I was… better than anyone I knew. You were my ideal, Kageyama. Everything I did was to be able to stand on the same level as you.”

“But you quit.” I hear him say after a few long moments of silence. Kageyama takes a deep breath before continuing. “Ever since the first day we met at that stupid middle school tournament, I saw such a terrifying amount of potential in you. When we were on the same team, I was… happy to be able to help you finally start to live up to that potential. But now?” He pauses to click his tongue before grabbing my chin with his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. To my horror, I feel myself lean into his touch. “It’s a shame to see so much skill wasted,” he says quietly, his eyes soft as they still search mine. “Why did you really quit, Hinata? Tell me the straight truth.” 

“I-I told you.” I bite my lower lip nervously as I try to keep my eyes firmly locked on Kageyama’s. “I didn’t sync with my team.”

Kageyama shakes his head and I feel his thumb run along my jaw tenderly. “I think you’re lying to me, Hinata,” he responds quietly. “I think it was another reason. Another more specific reason.”

My mouth hangs open in surprise at the soft touch of my former setters hand on my face and I embarrass myself further by letting a soft whimper sneak out. “What other reason would I have?” I ask rhetorically, closing my eyes as I feel his hand slide up to the side of my cheek. I gulp audibly when I feel him step in even closer. Close enough for me to feel his body heat radiating out toward mine. “K-K-Kageyama,” I stammer stupidly without a follow-up thought.

“Hinata. Did you miss playing with me so much that you quit completely?” he asks, his voice bewildered. “Did… did I really mean that much to you?”

“Yes,” I say instantly, unable to hold my true feelings back when the teen I have been pining for all these years is right in front of me. So close. I open my eyes slowly to look up into his azure gaze. “I should have told you. I should have followed you to your university. I should have done a lot of things differently.” I pause, taking in the soft and caring eyes that seem to be looking at me longingly. I can’t be imagining it, right? “I didn’t know you even remotely felt the same way. We’re… we were teammates. That was all. I couldn’t upset that balance. I couldn’t tell you how I felt only to have you reject me and make everything awkward for the whole team.”

“Then, why didn’t you tell me that summer? Why didn’t you own up to your feelings the last summer we saw each other?” Kageyama asks, irritation creeping back into his expression. “If I had known that you were going to disappear from my life after that, I would have done some things differently myself. I wouldn’t have let you go, Hinata.”

I feel my heart leap in my chest before dropping instantly. “I’m sorry,” I mutter dejectedly. “I’m sorry I ruined everything. But at least now we know how we felt about each other, right? There are no regrets…” I start to pull away from my first love only to feel him grip my arm tightly, holding me in place. “Kageyama?”

“How we felt? Does that mean that you don’t feel anything for me anymore?” Kageyama asks, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

I stare at him blankly and shake my head dumbly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over you, Kageyama,” I admit, trying to smile again. “But it’s fine. I’ve learned to live with it.”

Kageyama tightens his grip on my arm further as he stares down at me. Without a word, he turns around and stalks in the direction of my school’s sports facility, dragging me behind him. “Your student ID can still get you into the building even if you’re not on a team, right?”

I continue staring up at him as he pulls me behind him. “Yes, but what… where are you taking me? What…?”

“Shut up, dumbass,” he barks over his shoulder. “I want to talk to you in private.”

I look around at the darkened campus. There’s no one in sight. “But, it’s late. Everyone is already in for the night. Pretty much anywhere we talk is private,” I mutter, my eyes never leaving the back of Kageyama’s head. How many times had I dreamed of running my fingers through those seemingly silky strands? I feel myself shiver at the thought.

“Don’t argue with me,” he grumbles as he walks up to the door to the sports facility. “Where’s your ID?”

I pull the keycard out of my pocket and wave it in front of the card reader causing the red light to flash green as the door unlocks. Kageyama pulls open the door and herds me into the darkened building. “It’s late, Kageyama. I don’t think we’ll be able to…” I start to say before I feel my breath knocked out of me as I’m shoved against the door roughly. “K-Kageyama?”

“Shut up, dumbass,” he mutters gruffly before pinning me firmly against the metal door and leaning down to kiss me hard. The pressure behind his kiss lets up as I hear myself squeak in surprise. My brain registers that I should kiss back but my body is in such shock that it won’t respond. 

He pulls back from my lips and looks down at me, hurt apparent in his eyes. “Did I misread the situation? I thought maybe you still felt the same way about me… the same way I still feel about you?” Kageyama asks sheepishly. Even in the darkened hallway - the only light coming from the moon outside and the nighttime emergency flood lights further down the hall - I can see his cheeks flash crimson.

“The way you still feel about me?” I hear myself ask stupidly. “H-how do you feel about me, Kageyama?”

“You really are a dumbass, aren’t you?” he asks to which I nod like the idiot I am. “Hinata. I don’t know when exactly, but I fell in love with you a long time ago. Like you said, I was scared to disrupt the team’s dynamic so I kept it to myself.” I feel my eyes widen at his admission but keep my mouth shut. “Hinata… Shoyo, I’m still in love with you. I also felt like I was missing something when I started playing volleyball at the university level. It was you. I missed my perfect spiker. The other half to the freak quick duo. Volleyball isn’t volleyball without you.” He pauses to raise a hand to my cheek again. “And to me, volleyball is life, so… My life isn’t right without you, Shoyo.”

I feel myself shiver at the sound of my name rolling off Kageyama’s tongue. We were friends for so long but never dared to sound so familiar. It all makes sense now. We were both trying to keep our distance for the sake of the team, even when we were hanging out just the two of us… we never referred to each other by our first names throughout all of high school.

“K-Kageyama,” I stammer nervously again as my hands find themselves gripping his arms above his elbows. “I don’t know what to say.” I see his face fall slightly, assuming I’m about to reject him. “Please. Wait. Listen to me.” I pause to slide my hands boldly up to his shoulders and pull him closer to me, closing the distance that had started forming between us. “I didn’t follow you because I didn’t think you wanted me to. As much as I knew you - know you - I didn’t really know what you expected from me. I wanted to stay by your side but was nervous to ask you about it. You were always so much better than I ever could be so why would you want me clinging to you. I can’t pinpoint the exact moment I fell for you, but I knew that you didn’t want or need any distractions from volleyball. So why would I tell you? Kageyama-”

“Tobio,” he interrupts me quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush up against him.

I stare up at him, my train of thought completely derailed. “T-Tobio,” I whisper.

“What was it that you wanted to tell me then, Shoyo?” Kageyama asks, his voice as smooth as silk against my ears. I can’t help but shiver in his arms at the sound of my name again. “What was it that you couldn’t tell me because you thought I’d get distracted?”

“I’m in love with y-” He interrupts me again but this time with his lips. This time my body reacts as I pull him even closer and tilt my head backward to make it easier for him to devour my lips with his own. I whimper as his tongue invades my mouth, desperately seeking to deepen the long awaited kiss. He seems to pour every bit of his soul - every drop of emotion he had kept bottled up - into me through the searing kiss.

He stoops down without breaking the kiss to grab the backs of my thighs and lift me up off the ground, pinning me even further against the cold metal door. All those years of frustration disappear as our tongues intertwine and our teeth nibble and scrape against the other’s lips. It has been such a long time coming that I don’t even try to stop the pathetic moans that are pulled from my throat. I feel him groan appreciatively at the sounds as he presses himself against me, causing me to gasp at the feeling of his erection.

I pull back from the kiss slightly to stare wide-eyed at my first love as if I’m finally registering what is happening. “Kagey… Tobio,” I correct myself, earning a shiver and a satisfied smirk from the man holding me in his arms. “Do you… are you… I mean,” I stumble over my words, unable to figure out what I’m trying to say.

“I want you, Shoyo,” Kageyama murmurs, resting his forehead against mine. “I always have and I always will.” He pauses for a moment, his smirk morphing into a soft heart-melting smile. “Say you want me, too. Say you’ll be mine… finally.”

“Am I dreaming?” I ask dumbly before chuckling nervously. “I must be dreaming. That is the only time I’ve ever heard Kageyama-kun say anything like that to me.”

The raven haired teen tightens his arms around me and smiles gently. “I promise you… this is real, Shoyo,” he says reassuringly, adjusting his grip on me so he’s holding me up against the door with one arm. His free hand caresses my cheek before getting lost in my hair. “So will you be mine?” he repeats softly.

I close my eyes and smile contentedly, leaning into his hand. I stay quiet briefly to enjoy the moment before I open my eyes again to look deeply into his azure gaze. “I always have been, Tobio. I’ve just been waiting for you to make me yours,” I say without thinking. 

My fingers find themselves tangled in his incredibly soft black hair as I pull him back to meet my lips in a desperate kiss. He groans against my mouth as he absently grinds against me, causing me to whimper in return. His lips leave mine to trail wet kisses along my jaw before licking an almost apprehensive line up my neck. He buries his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmurs in my ear, causing me to shiver as my fingers tighten in his hair.

“T-Tobio,” I mutter absently, soft moans continuing to escape my mouth as he kisses and nips at my neck.

“Is there somewhere we can go?” Kageyama asks before trapping my earlobe between his teeth, tugging lightly. “As desperately as I want to take you here and now, I want to do this right.” 

Kageyama’s voice is hot and smooth in my ear, causing my hands to leave his hair and slip down to grasp his shoulders tightly. “No matter where we are, it’ll be right,” I say breathlessly as he continues kissing my neck. “As long as it’s with you.”

I feel him push against me again as he groans softly. “You… I won’t be able to hold myself back if you say things like that,” the raven says gruffly in my ear. He pulls back from my neck to look into my eyes heatedly. “Somewhere. Anywhere. Shoyo, please.”

“My dorm room?” I ask dumbly.

“Too far,” he says, shaking his head after a moment’s thought.

I think for a moment before smiling coyly, looking at him from beneath my lashes. “How about one of the sports storage rooms?” 

I swear Kageyama growled at the thought before shaking his head again. “Not good enough for you,” he says, his voice lacking conviction as I see him fighting himself. 

My grip on his shoulders loosens as I slide my hands down his back, bringing our faces a breath apart again. “I think it would be perfect,” I proclaim with what feels like a lusty smile on my face. “And there’s one right at the end of the first hallway on the right.”

Before I even finish my thought, Kageyama drops me to my feet and pulls me in the direction I indicated. The speed at which he pulls me into the large storage room is amusing, causing me to giggle at him. He whirls back around to face me, pulling me back up against him to crash out lips together one more. I suppress an embarrassing whimper as I feel my cheeks grow hot as the gravity of the situation really hits me. I pull back from his lips to ask breathlessly, “Is this really happening?”

“Only if you want it to,” Kageyama whispers down at me, his fingers caressing my cheek tenderly. “Because I really want it to. I’ve thought about this and dreamed about this for so long. Let me have you, Shoyo. Let me show you how I feel about you. How much you mean to me.”

I nod in response before I pull him over to the folded up mats piled against the wall. I sit down almost nervously, motioning for him to join me. He doesn’t so much as sit next to me as he does topple me over and pin me to the mat. Kageyama’s hands slide under my t-shirt to leave hot burning trails over my stomach and along my sides on his way up to push the shirt up over my head.

“I promise to make you feel good,” Kageyama mutters absently as he bends down to kiss my neck again. He nips playfully at my collarbone before his lips travel down my chest, stopping to tease a nipple with his tongue. My breath catches in my throat before I let out a low moan at the feeling, which quickly turns into a pathetic whining whimper when he abandons the sensitive nub. 

His tongue traces the muscles of my abdomen as I absently buck forward, realizing his intended destination. He nips at my hip while his hands make quick work of unbuttoning my jeans and discarding the unwanted garment. Kageyama pauses a moment to look up at me with a heady mix of want, need and love clear in his azure gaze.

I look back up at him, mirroring the look in his eyes, before pouting cutely. “No fair,” I mutter, motioning to his clothing. 

“If you want to even out the clothing situation,” Kageyama says with a playful smirk. “You’ll have to strip me yourself.”

My face burns before I can stop it, forcing me to turn my head to the side to hide my embarrassment. I feel Kageyama looking at me and hear him mutter “cute” before chuckling and bending down to scrape his teeth against my hip bone before licking along the line of my boxers.

“W-w-wait,” I stammer as I push myself up to sitting, causing the other man to sit back on his heels. He raises an amused eyebrow before motioning me to continue. “Sit back,” I say quietly, unsure of what I’m going to do. He looks at me with desire and curiosity playing in his darkened blue eyes before sitting back on the mat. 

I bring my knees up under me as I crawl over to pull myself into Kageyama’s lap. I hesitantly straddle him and reach down to tug his shirt up over his head. Dropping the article of clothing aside, I stare openly at his toned upper body. I had seen it plenty in high school but this is different. Intimate and extremely arousing. Before I know what I’m doing, I push Kageyama backward against the mat and trail sloppy, wet kisses down his chest. My hands, unsure of what to do, find themselves running over every bit of skin I can find, as if memorizing each peak and valley of his body. 

Kageyama groans under me as a hand finds its way to tangle in my messy orange hair, pulling me back up to meet his urgent lips. His tongue delves into my mouth, seeking to slide against my own. I moan as I feel him roll us over so he’s on top of me again, settled between my legs. “I-I wasn’t done stripping you,” I protest quietly, earning an amused chuckle.

“So impatient,” he says with a smile. “I thought I told you… I’m going to show you how I feel about you first. I’m going to make you feel good, Shoyo. Let me.”

I nod dumbly again as Kageyama drops his head to trail kisses down my stomach. This time he doesn’t let me stop him. His thumbs find and massage my hips as his teeth grab on to the waistband of my boxers. He looks up at me devilishly before pulling them down with his teeth, freeing my trapped erection. I whimper as the cool air hits my overly hot and sensitive skin before I gasp suddenly at the feeling of Kageyama’s tongue licking a thick wet line up the underside of my dick. 

“T-Tobio!” I say his name breathlessly before moaning softly. “Y-you… you don’t have t-to… Gyaaah…” I lose myself when I feel his mouth wrap tightly around my erection, his tongue swirling around the tip. He releases a low, satisfied groan in the back of his throat, causing me to buck forward unconsciously. One of his hands leaves my hip to travel up to run a thumb along my lower lip as he starts to bob his head slow and purposefully. I can’t stop the moans that spill out of my mouth causing him to moan around my dick again. 

Kageyama’s hand cupping the side of my face moves to slip two fingers past my lips, spurring me to lick and suck at the digits absently. He speeds up as he continues to take me into his mouth repeatedly while removing the now slick fingers from my mouth. Kageyama carefully slides his fingers against my entrance, causing me to gasp loudly. 

Kageyama slows the pace of his mouth, seeming to focus on pushing a slender finger past the muscular ring of my ass. “Nyaaah…” I mutter through a whining moan as he starts to slide the slickened finger in and out slowly, working to slip in a second finger after a few minutes. 

“T-Tobio,” I murmur his name, turning my head to the side as I can’t help but enjoy the feeling of his mouth on me and his fingers teasing me. Soon his fingers start to scissor me open, hoping to keep from hurting me when he finally makes me his. “S-so close. Already,” I continue murmuring. “You sh-should stop now.”

I feel him smirk around me as he pulls back from my dick, stroking me with his free hand while his other continues to finger me. “Why would I stop when you’re so close?” Kageyama asks, looking up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Shoyo. I want you to cum for me.”

Before I can respond or even think of something to say, I feel Kageyama curl his fingers inside me as his mouth slides back down onto my throbbing erection. “T-Tobio,” I say urgently, my fingers sliding into his hair to grip the inky locks tightly. “I can’t… I don’t… Gaahhh…”

Kageyama speeds up his fingers, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly as his mouth devours me whole. I can’t breathe. It’s too good. I feel a tightening in my pelvis - only familiar from time spent alone before tonight - and I hear myself cry out as I cum abruptly in the back of Kageyama’s throat. I hear him gag then choke and start to cough as he pulls back from me, removing his fingers at the same time. “I’m… I’m sorry, Kageyama,” I stammer, horrified by what I let myself do. “I didn’t…”

“Tobio,” he corrects me with a soft smile. His eyes are watering but he shakes his head at the concern written across my face. “And don’t be sorry. I wanted… I wanted to do that for you. For so long I wanted you.” He crawls up my body and stops at my lips. “Can I… is it okay if I kiss you after-”

I shut him up with my lips, pulling him back up against me. I wince at the rough feeling of his jeans against my overly sensitive and bare skin. Kageyama notices and pulls back. “Shit. Sorry. Hold on,” he mutters as he makes quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them off, along with his boxers, almost gracelessly. He reaches forward to pull my own boxers the rest of the way off before tossing all the unwanted clothing aside.

Kageyama smiles sheepishly when he notices me staring openly at his impressive erection before I drag my eyes up to meet his nervously. “I-I love you, Tobio,” I whisper up at him as he settles back above me, doing my best to keep my apprehension out of my expression. “I-I’ve never done this b-before… I only ever wanted t-to do this w-with you.”

The caring and loving look Kageyama gives me, melts my heart and calms my nerves instantly. “I’ve only ever wanted to do this with you, too,” he replies with a warm smile as he caresses my cheek with the back of a hand. “But don’t worry. I told you. I promise to make you feel good.” He pauses for a moment before continuing carefully. “I can’t promise it won’t hurt to start… but I will make you happy.”

“I’m already happy,” I say with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. “I want to make you happy now. So please, Tobio, make me yours.”

He groans and pushes himself against me. The feeling of our naked bodies sliding against each other is intoxicating. I moan softly at the feeling of his bare erection pushing against my ass, completely forgetting my previous nerves. “Take me, Tobio. I want to feel you inside me. I’ve thought about this so many times… for so long now,” I admit through whimpering moans as he grinds and rubs against me.

“Shit,” Kageyama utters, his hand reaching out for his pants he had tossed aside. “I have something that will make this better. Easier.”

I look up at him and feel an amused smile creep across my lusty expression. “Did you come here expecting this to happen, To-bi-o?”

His face flashes scarlet as he pulls a small bottle out of his pant’s pocket. “I mean… I came all the way here just to find you,” Kageyama admits, returning my smile. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for this to happen.”

Kageyama catches my soft giggles with his lips as he rubs against me again, making me moan and writhe under him. He pulls back slightly to pour a generous amount of the lubricant into his palm and takes careful hold of himself. He hisses at the contact and I realize I had yet to touch him tonight. “Wait,” I say softly, my hand reaching down to meet his. “Let me.” I lace our fingers together as I try to transfer as much as the liquid as I can onto my hand as I slowly run my hand up and down his length. “So hard,” I mutter absently.

Kageyama pulls his hand away from mine as he looks down to watch my hand on him. “Sh-Shoyo” is all that he can say as his lubricated hand moves down to slide two fingers into me. 

I wince slightly before moaning as I get used to the feeling. “Mmm… feels… good,” I mutter absently as I continue to stroke him, tightening my grip as I feel his fingers start to scissor me open. My eyes widen as I look deeply into his eyes. I don’t know if it’s because of what we’re doing or just because of who it’s with but I can’t stop myself for moaning pathetically, speeding up my strokes on his slick shaft. “T-Tobio. Please,” I hear myself beg breathlessly as I spread my legs wider, enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside me. “T-take me.”

I let go of his dick to lay back and look up at him with a flushed and pleading face. I’m completely unashamed of the mess Kageyama is making of me. I hook my legs around his waist and pull him down on top of me, my heels digging into the hard muscle of his ass. “Please,” I repeat pathetically.

Kageyama takes a sharp breath at my insistence and releases it as an shaky sigh. He reaches down to guide himself to my slickened entrance, biting his lower lip as he suppresses an anticipatory groan while looking deep into my eyes. “Shoyo,” he whispers my name as he slowly pushes into me, staying still when he is completely sheathed inside.

I can’t help but cry out as I feel myself seemingly torn apart. My eyes water as I whimper beneath the man I love who is being so careful to not move until I start to get used to the feeling. After a few deep breaths, I nod up at him with a pained, but happy, smile. “I’m okay,” I reassure him. “Move. Please.”

Kageyama pulls out only so slide back in slowly. I see a thin film of sweat glistening on his brow and his jaw is clenched tight, making me realize that he is taking great care to be as gentle and tender as he can. I smile before I cry out again, this time an edge of pleasure mixes with the pain of our first time. I’m surprised to find myself starting to harden again but think nothing of it as Kageyama continues his slow, purposeful movements. I lean my head forward to bite at the tender spot where his neck meets his shoulders, attempting to muffle my loud moans.

My fingernails dig into his shoulders, causing him to grunt and push forward harder than before, pulling a loud moan from my throat. “So good. Shoyo. Feels so good,” Kageyama murmurs absently as the noises I can’t help but spur him to abandon his control. 

Kageyama’s thrusts are still relatively gentle but he doesn’t hold back as he picks the speed at which he pushes into me. The pain has dulled and I feel an arm slide under my back while the other continues to prop him up over me. The arm under me, slides up the back of my neck so his fingers can get lost in my messy hair as he pulls my face up to meet his in a gentle yet demanding kiss. I moan into his mouth as he continues to thrust steadily, finding my sweet spot and causing me to cry out. 

“Tobio!” I can’t help but shout his name as he realizes that I’m starting to feel as good as he does. Kageyama watches my face closely, interested in how he’s making me moan his name repeatedly, almost as if he’s trying to learn how to make me feel good. Which I’m sure he is.

Kageyama smirks as he finds the perfect angle to assault my sweet spot repeatedly, making me moan loudly. My hands rake down his sides to grab firmly onto his ass cheeks as I pull him forward almost roughly, causing him to abandon his gentle thrusting. “Fuck.” I hear him mutter before he attacks my ear and neck with his tongue and teeth, grunting and moaning loudly. “Shoyo. I can’t… I can’t hold out any longer,” he mutters breathlessly in my ear.

“D-don’t” is all I can say in response before crying out again as I feel him continue hitting my prostate, making my breath come in ragged gasps as I feel a new tightening in my pelvis. “Tobio! Wha… Aaaghh… feels weird,” I force out between whimpering moans. “I don’t… Ahhh…”

I let out a wordless cry as all I see is a blinding light and I feel myself cum again awkwardly between us onto my stomach. I then feel myself tighten around his length, causing him to moan loudly as he climaxes right after me. “Ah, Shoyo!” he shouts my name before he slows his thrusts and catches his breath. 

Kageyama looks down into my eyes lovingly before leaning in to kiss my forehead then my nose and finishing with a slow, tender kiss on my lips. I smile at the sweet moment after he pulls back from my lips. “I love you, Tobio,” I say quietly with a shy smile.

“I love you too, Shoyo.” Kageyama returns my smile before shuddering slightly as he pulls out of me. I wince slightly at the feeling earning a concerned look from Kageyama. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m very okay. Thank you for being careful with me,” I say, yawning sleepily. “That was way better than I have ever imagined it would be. I mean… it did hurt at the beginning but…” I trail off as I shiver again. I look down at myself and feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. “I… I made a mess. I’m sorry.”

Kageyama sits back on his heels as he looks down at me in amusement. “Don’t you dare apologize for that,” he says gruffly. “You look beautiful.”

My arms fly up to attempt to cover myself. “That’s ridiculous,” I mutter with a pout. “Plus I’m filthy now.”

Kageyama’s eyes sparkle in the dim lighting. “I guess I’ll just have to take you to the showers and clean you up, won’t I?” he murmurs devilishly. He leans down to catch my lips in another tender kiss, this one deeper than the last, causing me to moan against his lips. “Your reaction tells me that you’d like that, Shoyo.”

I can’t help but giggle up at Kageyama. “Only because it’s you… Tobio.”


End file.
